Human
Introduction Among the races of Faerûn, humans are the most numerous and widespread. Humans are builders and destroyers who have fleeting life spans that can drive them to momentous accomplishments or simple pleasures. Some say humans will control all of Faerûn by virtue of their numbers alone. Although many humans are content to live simple lives, never looking beyond the farms and fences that surround their communities, there are always those who insist on expanding and conquering. Other races attribute humans’ capacity for survival to their adaptability. Even dwarves, a race known for obstinacy, sometimes call humans stubborn for their ability to thrive despite all odds. However, not all humans do prosper, and in many nations, humans suffer at the hands of others, serving as slaves and common laborers. Although humans exist across the continents, their quality of living varies to a greater degree than that of any other race. On the whole, humans live free and relatively prosperous lives. Most members of the race are content to carve out a living in their little corner of the world. Many dream of lives filled with glamor or luxury, but only the small few whose ambition matches their goals ever succeed in rising above their lot in life. These examples include adventurers, conquerors, mages, and priests—those who go to any length to overcome adversity and the challenges of their heritage. Physical Qualitys Humans run the gamut in height, weight, complexion, eye color, and hair color, all of which characteristics mostly depend on the region from which they originate. Northerners have light complexions and hair, and they are often taller and more brawny than humans to the south. A southern human has darker features and is shorter and thinner. However, such regional distinctions are undependable, for as commonplace as humans are, one rarely knows a human’s origin with certainty without asking that individual. Human Regions Humans are found all over Faerûn and in Returned Abeir. Whether living as members of the Five Companies in the no-man’s-land of Halruaa, or as demonbinders in the northern reaches of Narfell, humans scratch out a living in even the deadliest of places and harshest of climates. Some of the majot centres of population are: Playing a Human Humans are ambitious and driven, typically living each day with purpose and action. Some humans are contemplative while others are rash, but regardless, when a human decides to act, he or she typically dedicates all effort to success. On the whole, humans are more open-minded than other races, having dealt with a gamut of person-alities and temperaments in their own race. Humans’ adaptability makes them well suited for facing the challenges and changes that might daunt a member of another race. Humans can pursue any path and hold to virtually any motivation. A human might explore and adventure solely out of a desire to encounter the new and experience the world. Such humans are forward-thinking, brave individuals who see opportunity everywhere and have a passion for change. Another human might be xenophobic and conservative, fearing the future and hateful of recent changes. These humans go to any length to preserve tradition and the status quo. Humans can have the best or worst of intentions, for history shows them to be capable of horrors as well as heroic deeds. For many humans, time is their worst enemy, limiting the amount that one can accomplish in life. For others, the worst enemy is internal. Many humans struggle to reconcile past deeds and future goals. This conflict leads humans toward ambivalent and chaotic behavior. Even the most well-intentioned human might second-guess a decision or struggle between doing what’s right for others and what’s best for him. Category:Races